


He Withers in Silence

by balladblood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Sex, Swearing, Tara Bashing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, all munson children, all trager children, clay has kids, not tara friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balladblood/pseuds/balladblood
Summary: In December 1995, after Jax becomes a fully patched member of the club at seventeen, Tara gave birth to her and Jax’s son Nathanial John Knowles-Teller. Due to being only fifteen, her drunk daddy, dead mother, and being uninterested in parenting the baby, social services quickly got involved.She quickly gives full custody to Gemma and Jax as soon as the option is presented to her, despite her dad's misgivings. Jax agrees thinking she just needs more time, and soon she will love Nate as much as he does, as he himself had his doubts.After graduation in 1997, 17-year-old Tara leaves not just Jax and the club behind but her twenty-month-old son.How does this affect the first season and how quickly Jax and Tara get together? With thirteen-year-old Nate unsure of the woman who everyone says is his mother but has done nothing to prove it.Warnings: Not Tara friendly, abuse, child abuse, alcoholic characters, manipulative charactersPairings: TARAxJAX OCxOC OCxJAX
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Tara had always been self-centred, she wanted things done her way and she was willing to manipulate people to get it. She had no scruples when it came to her manipulations, not even her family and those she claimed to love were safe from her. 

Take Jax for instance, unknown to him, the only reason Tara even talked to the pretty boy was to get back at Laurie Anderson.

As Tara would tell it, Laurie had become jealous that Tara was smarter than her. In history class that morning Tara answered a question that was meant for Laurie, the bimbo had stumbled over the teachers question unable to get her words out. So, of course, Tara being the nice person she was, (note the sarcasm in my tone here) stepped in and answered the question, saving the girl from embarrassment.

Laurie didn’t see it like that though, the cheerleader saw it as Tara showing off. The smirk Tara threw towards Laurie after she answered, told everyone who saw it that Tara felt smug for one-upping her classmate.

After class, when Laurie blew up at Tara, calling her a “pretentious bitch,” Tara actually thought it was uncalled for. Although, according to her best friend Zoe, Laurie may have gone too far by calling her a “frigid twat,” and Laurie did feel guilty as Tara ran off crying afterwards. 

Everyone knew that Tara didn’t take knocks to her pride very well. She used to burst into tears all the time in middle school when someone was ‘mean’ to her. Which of course got most of the teachers on her side, them thinking she was the victim rather than the perpetrator. This meant she was normally left alone while she planned her revenge.

Sadly, for Tara, apart from the occasional angry outburst, Laurie was a good person. She was a good student, she gave her all to her extracurricular activities which included charity work as well as cheerleading, and there had never been an instance of bullying in her school record. She wasn’t perfect, hence the anger issues, but she wasn’t a bad person.

It took a week for Tara to find something that she could use that would hurt Laurie, as much as she felt she had been hurt herself.

Tara had just left the maths block when she saw Laurie across the courtyard near the art building. There was nothing unusual about this as the benches outside the art block are where all the creative and popular students hung out. What was unusual, however, was the paint fight happening between Laurie, her two friends, and the two younger Sons.

Tara was aware that Laurie was associated with the biker club in some way, and practically grew up with Jackson Teller. Noticing the looks shared between the two as they messed around, looks that weren’t shared between two people who thought of each other as family.

Seeing how happy Laurie looked and sounded as she splashed paint on Jax, made anger boil up within Tara, and a plan formed in her mind. As Tara didn’t know Laurie, she just stereotyped the cheerleader as just another bimbo, that the worse thing to happen to the cheerleader would be to have one of her conquests taken off her.

It took two months of flirting and Tara batting her eyelashes, but finally, Jax was fully enthralled with whom he saw as a pretty and shy girl. Yet despite Tara’s best efforts to shove her and Jax’s relationship in Laurie’s face, she didn’t seem to care. As what Tara didn’t know is that Laurie had better things to worry about than her love life, what with her stepfather being arrested and her mum in a state.

Despite her plan failing, Tara was reluctant to give up Jax. Not only did he treat her like she was a queen, but Tara really liked the respect she received from most of the population in Charming. It was like she was untouchable; nobody would dare hurt her now.

So, they continued to date. Tara deluded herself into believing that she loved Jax, and not what he brought to their relationship. 

As with all delusions it normally takes a big shock to see clearly again, and that is exactly what happened six months into their relationship, at least with Tara, Jax was still obliviously in love.

Tara sat crying on her bathroom floor, staring at six positive pregnancy tests placed along the top of the bath, taunting her. She could feel all her dreams slip away, her dreams to prove that she was better than anyone in this stupid town, destroyed by becoming a statistic. As she cried, she wondered what she had done to herself, and why she let Jax lead her astray. Because of course, all the blame for this event could be solely laid at Jax’s door, never hers, it was all Jax’s fault. Jax’s and… Laurie Anderson’s.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis.
> 
> In December 1995, after Jax becomes a fully patched member of the club at seventeen, Tara gave birth to her and Jax’s son Nathanial John Knowles-Teller. Due to being only fifteen, her drunk daddy, dead mother, and being uninterested in parenting the baby, social services quickly got involved.
> 
> She quickly gives full custody to Gemma and Jax as soon as the option is presented to her, despite her dad’s misgivings. Jax agrees thinking she just needs more time, and soon she will love Nate as much as he does, as he himself had his doubts.
> 
> After graduation in 1997, 17-year-old Tara leaves not just Jax and the club behind but her twenty-month-old son.
> 
> How does this affect the first season and how quickly Jax and Tara get together? With thirteen-year-old Nate unsure of the woman who everyone says is his mother but has done nothing to prove it.
> 
> Warnings: Not Tara friendly, abuse, child abuse, alcoholic characters, manipulative characters
> 
> Pairings: TARAxJAX OCxOC OCxJAX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based at the beginning of season one before Abel gets out of the hospital and before Tara and Jax sleep together after everything with her abusive stalker ex.
> 
> Introducing Nate and his relationships with everyone

Nate knew his family was built on secrets, so he was used to the fact that his father and grandmother sometimes couldn’t tell him the truth. But they had never lied straight to his face before. 

Last week he finally built the courage to ask Jax if he was seeing Tara. Jax had looked him straight in the eye and told him no, that she was just Abel’s doctor and that he no longer saw her like that. That he was going to put all his focus and effort into Nate and Abel for now on.

Yet since then, Nate has caught them touching and flirting, and as Nate looked up from his homework which he had been completing on the steps to the office, there she was again in the yard of Teller-Morrow smirking up at Jax.

Getting up and away from the disturbing sight of his father and biological mother flirting Nate stormed into the office. Accidentally bumping into Juice on his way, who had been getting a car owner’s details inside. Nate slammed the door on any response he might have had.

Looking through the blinds he watched as Jax’s attention was pulled away from Tara at Juice shocked cry. Tara scowled behind the blonde bikers back as he moved away from her to make sure Juice was alright. Yet she beamed as his attention returned, dazzling the normally un-phased man, making Nate scowl.

Frowning he turned away from the window and set up his school things on the office desk and continued completing his homework.

It wasn’t long before he was disturbed again. This time by Gemma and her truck screeching into the yard.

* * *

Gemma was pissed as soon as she pulled into the yard and saw Tara laughing with Jax as if she belonged there. Getting out of the car she waylaid Juice as he was making his way back to the garage.

“Has Nate seen her?” As she nodded towards the scene Tara was putting on.

“I’m guessing so considering he nearly pushed me down the stairs in his hurry to get away.” Juice sheepishly replied rubbing his tender side which had hit the railing as ‘Hurricane Nate’ blew through.

Smirking at a blushing Juice, Gemma patronisingly patted the young man’s arm. “Aww, did you get beat up by a fourteen-year-old Juicy?”

Laughing as Juice grumbled and walked away from her, Gemma turned towards the office when Jax’s shout of, “Ma!” Stopped her in her tracks.

Looking over at her idiot of a son she raised one eyebrow in question, as he ran over to her.

“Tara needs a ride, her car needs looking over.” He stated as he got closer.

“And?” She questioned with attitude.

“Well, I was hoping that since you are going to the hospital you could drop her off,” Jax replied with just as much attitude.

Gemma just stared at him before finally replying begrudgingly, “Fine. But I’m checking on Nate first.”

“Why what’s wrong?” Jax questioned concerned.

Giving him an angry look, “Other than seeing his father flirt with the woman who abandoned him? Nothing!” She replied before walking away from her pussy crazy son.

Nate had abandoned his homework and was doing admin for the garage by the time Gemma stomped her way into the office. 

“You OK baby?” She questioned the teenager before kissing his check-in hello.

“I’m fine, Grams.” He shrugged, hiding his emotions, another great Teller trait. “Are you going to see Abel this morning?” He questioned as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

“Always baby. You want to come?”

“Yep, I want to spend as much time as possible with him.”

“Jax wants me to give Tara a lift.” She stated

“And?” He questioned frowning.

Leaning forward to give Nate her full attention, Gemma questioned, “Are you OK being in the same car as her?”

“I can sit in the front, right?”

Smirking Gemma replied, “of course.”

Returning his grandmother's smirk he stated, “ that’s OK then.”

“OK then. Get all your stuff together and meet me outside.” She stated before leaving the office.

Gemma again got waylaid on her way back to the car but this time by her husband.

“Hey, beautiful.” He greeted. How’s Nate?”

“Hey baby.” smiling at Clay she reached up for a kiss that he gladly gives her. “He’s pissed, Jax needs to get his head out of his ass before Nate explodes.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what they both need.” Clay stated.

“I’m afraid that her hold over Jax will make it impossible for Nate and him to have a relationship, he’s already living with us due to Wendy, what if they never go back to how it was before?” 

“I don’t think they can Gem,” Clay answered, hating how much much this was hurting her. “He’s a teenager now, he’s not going to follow Jax around and hero-worship like he used to, he’s seen Jax fuck up too much in the last couple of years to go back to that. Whatever relationship they have now will be different.”

Sighing in disappointment at the stupidity of her boys, Gemma silently hugged Clay. Before being interrupted by Nate, who had collected everything he wanted to take with him to the hospital and was running across the year.

“Hey, Grampa!” He greeted excitedly, “Are we ready to go Grams?” He questioned.

“Of course baby. Why don’t you say goodbye to your dad, while I get the car ready.”

“OK. Is he in the garage or the club?”

“In the garage kid,” Clay answered, affectionately roughing up what hair the young teenager had left after the buzz cut he had the other day, as he passed.

* * *

Nate quickly runs to the garage where he found his dad and Chibs working on one car and Juice on the opposite side of the garage connecting another car to one of the diagnostic machines.

After greeting everybody, Nate turned towards his father. “Hey Dad, I’m going with Grams to the hospital OK?”

Jax pulled his son into a short hug before replying, “you coming back later or going back to Gemma’s?” He questioned rubbing his sons head, still not used to him being almost bald.

Looking up at his father Nate considered Jax’s question, “Is she going to be here if I come back?” He questioned

Jax groaned in frustration as Chibs sniggered behind him, “No, Nate she is not going to be here.” He stated, so his son would believe him. Holding him at arm's length so he could see his son’s face properly, he questioned, “OK?”   
Nate nodded thoughtfully. “Good because you promised you would take me to the café for food sometime this weekend.”

“I did, didn’t I.” Jax stated before smirking and putting Nate into a headlock, playfully, “But I also asked you to stop busting my balls over what women I am seeing, is that going to happen sometime this week?”

“Nope,” Nate stated with a small smile.

Reaching for his kid, Jax persuaded to tickle his oldest child in retaliation for his sass.

“OK, OK, have Gemma drop you off here we’ll go have food and then go back and see Abel and then I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? Why?”

“And believe me, kid, you are going to love it.” Chibs piped in throwing his arm around Jax’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Chibby,” Jax replied sarcastically rolling his eyes, making Nate laugh. Leading Nate away from the car he and Chibs were working on and over to the entrance of the garage. “I just know things haven’t been great lately with us, and I want to fix things,” Jax answered Nates question honestly and quietly, now that he was away from his brothers.

“Thanks, Dad, I’m looking forward to it.” Nate grinned before turning to leave the garage. “Thank your cheerleader for me too.” He sarcastically shouted before running to Gemma’s car laughing

A “cheeky shit.” Was heard from the garage in Chibs Scottish accent and laughter from Jax and Juice as he reached Gemma. She had been having a cigarette in the yard while waiting for her grandson to be ready to go.

“You say goodbye baby?” she questioned as she pulled him into a hug.

“Yep, can you drop me off hereafter? Jax is going to take me for food.”

Smiling softly at her grandson. Gemma affectionately caressed his cheek. “Of course, baby. Sounds like fun.” Grinning Gemma put out her cigarette and herded the young teen to the car, waiting until he got situated in the front passenger seat before stating, “Wait here while I get Tara.” Before closing his car, door and walking across the yard to Tara. Where Jax had left her leaning against her father’s old car.

Nate watched from the car as Gemma and Tara argued before Gemma stormed towards the car, with Tara sullenly following.

Tara only lost her bad attitude, when she went to open the front passenger door to find Nate occupying the seat. Nate just looked up at the woman who abandoned him and glared causing Tara to gape at the boy for a second before getting herself together and getting into the back.

The ride to the hospital was quiet as Nate continued playing games on his phone and messaging his best friend JAY. Gemma received several different phone calls while driving about the fair she was organising that was happening in the next couple of weeks, so nobody talked to the sullen woman seating in the backseat.

* * *

MESSAGES BETWEEN _NATE_ AND **JAY**

_HELP! I am in the car with Tara. SOS!_

  
**WTF! Why are you anywhere near her?**  
**is jax actually fuckin her??**

  
_he says no, but shes hangin round. She needs a lift to the hospital, gRAMS agreed _  
_I feel her beady eyes glarin in2 the back of my head_

  
**Why cant she drive herself? Gem agreed?? Hes going to get it when he sees her next. Maybe this is proof that they are not fuckin.**

**She’s in the back??**

  
_why coz he sabotaged himself?? Lol. Yep, grams made sure I was in the front. Lol_  
_We r nearly there, tlk 2 u l8r._

  
**got a fam meal 2night, goin 2 av 2 catch up 2moro in skool**

_yeah ok c u then._

* * *

Pulling into the hospital car park was a relief. Tara quickly jumped out of the car, obviously feeling uncomfortable, with a quiet, “thank you.” Before rushing to the hospital entrance.

Nate got out next making sure to open Gemma’s door for her.  
“Did you eat breakfast this morning, baby? You were at Teller-Morrow early this morning.” 

Smiling at his grandmother Nate replied. “I had some toast Grams.”

“Well, its eleven am now, do you want anything from the shop?”

“I could eat,” Nate stated as Gemma ushered him towards the sandwiches before getting the elevator to Abel’s floor. 

Stepping into Abel’s room twenty minutes later, after checking in with his progress with the nurses, Nate quickly greeted his brother through the glass before the nurse came back in. The nurse went through the cleaning procedure with both of them, before allowing Nate to touch and hold Abel’s tiny hand. 

Having felt uncomfortable about his brother before, with the possibility of his death, now Nate was able to see Abel as a person as he moved slightly and looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

As they stepped outside Abel’s room ready to leave two hours later, Tara was waiting for them. 

Ignoring Nate as usual, she pulled Gemma away down the corridor to have a private conversation.

Nate did his best to ignore their conversation, by playing games on his phone, until Wendy’s name was mentioned.

“Wendy’s here? can I see her?” 

Tara scowled at being interrupted, while Gemma sighed, “If you want to, baby.”

“Ah, do you think that’s appropriate?” Tara pressed Gemma, looking angry and confused.

“I’m her stepson, what’s inappropriate about it?” Nate quizzed the scowling doctor.

“She’s a sweet-butt is what she is,” Tara replied through gritted teeth still not looking at the young teen.

“You wanted to help Wendy? Wanted her to see a friendly face? Well, there is no friendlier face than Nate’s, and maybe seeing the boy she helped raise will help her.” Gemma spelt out to the fuming and jealous doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Things are hinted at here about what kind of father Jax has been the last couple of years, don't worry it gets better.
> 
> Jay will be more involved as the story grows


	3. Chapter One Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In December 1995, after Jax becomes a fully patched member of the club at seventeen, Tara gave becomes pregnant with her and Jax’s child. Due to being only fifteen, her drunk daddy, dead mother, and being uninterested in parenting the baby, social services quickly got involved.
> 
> After six months up North with her Mother’s family, she gives birth and quickly hands over her child to her Aunt as soon as the option is presented to her, despite her dad’s misgivings.
> 
> After graduation in 1997, 17-year-old Tara leaves not just Jax and the club behind but the secret of her twenty-month-old son.  
How does this affect the first season and how quickly Jax and Tara get together? When sixteen-year-old Nathanial Teller turns up at Teller-Morrow looking for Jax to sign emancipation forms due to never being legally adopted, what happens next?
> 
> Warnings: Not Tara friendly, abuse, child abuse, alcoholic characters, manipulative characters
> 
> Slight alteration of timeline Jax will be thirty-three in the first season and Tara thirty-one.  
Pairings: TARAxJAX OCxOC OCxJAX

Nate had started his journey from his aunt’s farm near the Six Rivers National Park this morning  
he had spent two hours on a greyhound and the last three hours hitchhiking. It only took three hours because nobody would pick him up.

Three weeks ago, he had bribed, with his aunt’s help, his social worker for his birth certificate and his father’s details, knowing that going to Tara for help was pointless.

His so-called mother didn’t want him, but she didn’t want anyone else to have him either. So, she refused to allow Aunt Lily to adopt him so he can legally be her son but left him here for her to raise from birth. Anytime the question of adoption has come up she has threatened to remove home and put him in a home.

Hence the reason he needed his birth certificate and fathers’ details, he had bribed emancipation forms from his social worker as well. This means that as a legal adult he can stay with his aunt and take over full care of the horses while finishing high school and going to the local university for veterinary school.

The reason he had to bribe his social worker is that Tara was paying him extra, so he didn’t get moved to a foster home or get adopted. Mr Gooch, the social worker knew that Nate preferred living in McLaren Rescue Farm with his aunt than anywhere else anyway.

But he had become used to the regular money from Tara, so needed incentive to help emancipate Nate as he wouldn’t get paid again once the forms were filed.

So, once he was paid off and give Lily the forms he needed and his biological fathers address. Lily paid for Nate’s ticket online and made sure he had enough money to catch a cab once he got off at the closest stop.

Nate, being Nate, decided to keep the cab money in case he needed it for food, and hitchhiked the rest of the way. Luckily for Nate, a truck driver going back to the depot in Charming picked him up and all he wanted for the journey is for Nate to buy him lunch.

On the way down to Charming, Max the lorry driver informed Nate about the goings-on in the small town while Nate told him about the farm and his plans to become a vet.

To say that the SON’s were surprised when one of Wayne’s lorries drove into the lot and let out a blonde teenager would be an understatement.

Gemma came out of the office in time to spot the teenager getting out of the lorry and nearly had a heart attack because the teen almost looked identical to Jax at that age, and how she imagined Thomas would have looked if he had survived.

As Thomas, while obviously, Jax’ brother had her slightly sharper features.

Turning to Chibs who was also staring at the kid in shock, she nudged him in the side harshly, “Go and get Jax,” she ordered and taking a deep breath walked towards the teen who was talking to the lorry driver.

“Can I help you?” Gemma interrupted the two.

“Mrs Morrow, sorry for the disturbance.” He greeted the SON’s matriarch, I picked up Nate here about an hour outside of town, “Apparently he needs to see your Jax.” Explained the kindly older man.

Turning to the kid, she found his focus behind her, as she turned, she noticed Jax leaving the garage.

“How old are you kid?” she questioned.

Looking at her, properly for the first time, he runs his eyes over her face recognising those cheekbones from his own reflection. He mumbled a, “sixteen,” at the intimidating woman.

Turning away, with a whispered, “Motherfucker!” Gemma walked away to meet Jax halfway across the yard.

Nate watched as they had a whispered argument, obviously about him, he didn’t realise how much he looked like his father’s family it explained some of Tara’s resentment.

Jax stormed over from his mother towards Nate and went to grab the boy’s face to get a better look at him, but wary of the angry biker Nate stepped back out of his reach with a familiar look of contempt on his face.

“Jesus Christ! Jax exclaimed. As he recognised Tara’s features on the boy.

Gemma finally caught up with Jax, to find him distraught as he realised that Tara had his kid. Comforting Jax as best as she could with her presence. She turned to the teen who was looking quite uncomfortable.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” she questioned.

“Nate,” he stated. “Look I just come here for you to sign some forms,” he said while looking at Jax. “Whatever this is, I want no part of it.”

Jax and Gemma looked at each other with smirks recognising that attitude, apparently, it was genetic. “what’s your full name?” Gemma asked again.

“Nathanial John Teller Knowles.”

Jax and Gemma shared another look, “Why don’t we take this into the office.”

“As long as my papers get signed, I don’t care where.” Was the flippant reply from Nate.

The two lead Nate into the office trailer, both aware of the audience they had of the other SON’s and hanger-on’s who had also noticed how much Nate looked like Jax.

“Friends of yours?” Nate questioned as they paused at the steps leading to the office.

“Family.” Stated Jax proudly.

“Club members?” Nate questioned

“You know about the club?” Gemma questioned as she held the door open for the boys.

Passing the older woman, Nate shrugged, “I’ve heard somethings.”

Huffing, Gemma made her way to her seat behind the desk, “Nothing good, I bet.”

Nate took a seat on the sofa, while Jax sat on the arm. “Not from Tara no,” Nate replied with a smirk.

“So, I’m right, Tara is your mother?” Jax questioned, unable to understand why she wouldn’t tell him.

“Well, yes. Well, my biological mother.”

Jax was confused by the need for the distinction. “what’s with the distinction?”

“Jax…” Jax looked over at his mother, who was incredibly pissed off. “It means she didn’t raise him; it means he was brought up by strangers.”

“Not strangers, Aunt Lucy,” Nate stated, not wanting Lucy to be called a stranger in that way, she was his family and the only one to honestly care about him.

“Aunt Lucy? As in your Grandmothers sister?” questioned Jax having been there when Tara’s mother died, and that side of the family descended on Charming for her funeral. His lips twitched as he realised something, “You’ve been living on a farm?”

Rolling his eyes, “Yes I’ve been living on a farm.” He stated. “Can you sign these now? I need to get back to Aunt Lucy in the morning.” He said as he handed the forms to Jax.

Reading the title Jax raised his eyebrow before handing them to Gemma. “Emancipation forms? What for?” questioned Gemma.

“If you have been living with Lucy why do you need me to sign them?”

“Because Lucy hasn’t been able to adopt me, and there’s the possibility of me moving into a foster home or orphanage if she becomes ill or has an accident on the farm.”

Jax looked at Gemma as they both noticed how he avoided talking about Tara.

“And where has Tara been while you have been living with Aunt Lucy.”

Nate frowned, “I couldn’t tell you.” Scowling at the looks past between Gemma and Jax he decided to come clean, “If you couldn’t tell, Tara abandoned me with Aunt Lucy, and whenever Lucy tried to adopt me or become my legal guardian, Tara showed up and stopped it or pays off my social worker so that I stay at the farm, but Lucy can’t make legal decisions for me.”

“Which is why you are here with emancipation forms for me to sign.” Jax run his hands over the face in frustration, “I’m guessing my name is on your birth certificate?”

“Yes…?” Nate questioned suspiciously

“The thing is, kid; we never knew you existed until you jumped down from that lorry,” Gemma added as she tried to get him to understand.

“I figured that by your reactions, just another lie I guess.” Nate added, “but it doesn’t change anything for me. I need to be emancipated so that when Lucy is in the hospital I can look after the farm without fearing I’m going to be taking away.”

“OK cards on the table, now that I know about you Nate, I want to get to know you. Now, this has been a shock for me, but I need you to answer me some questions OK?” Jax asked his son.

“Sure,” Nate shrugged.

“Right, first off what did Tara tell you about me?”

“She said that you abandoned the both of us for your club, and you are the reason why she couldn’t raise me since I remind her too much of you.”

“That little bitch!” exclaimed Gemma, who was trying to stay out of it and let Jax handle the situation.

Jax scowled masking his heartbreaking due to his son’s words by anger. “OK, well first off that’s wrong. One, Tara didn’t leave Charming until she was seventeen and considering your age, she had you at fifteen, which means she was my girlfriend for the first two years of your life before she decided to fuck off to go to college. Two, she never told me anything about you, so I’m sorry she lied to you because I would have welcomed you with open arms.”

Having to stand up due to his anger Jax paced as he questioned, “So, the farm I’m guessing that’s where you wish to live?”

“Yes,” Nate stated.

“OK, I’m happy with that.”

“Jax!” shouted Gemma in disbelief, always having been possessive about family, and they had already been separated for far too long.

“Mam! He is sixteen years old, if that’s where he is happy then I’m not going to drag him away or threaten to like Tara has been doing.”

Seeing her sons point, Gemma held her hands up in surrender.

Turning back to Nate, “As long as we visit and get to know each other, if that means I have to drive up to the farm every weekend to see you then that’s what will be done OK?”

Nate looked at Jax and evaluated whether he could be trusted. “Yeah OK, it would be good to have more people around.” He said nonchalantly as if he didn’t care either way.

“OK now if you can stay at the farm, what if I apply for joint custody with your Aunt Lucy.”

“Could you do that? I mean Lucy has been fighting Tara for years to get custody and it never happened.” Nate said leaning forward in interest.

“Yeah, we have the best lawyers on retainer and will be safer for you than emancipation” Jax reassured. “Now what’s wrong with your Aunt Lucy? And is she OK to travel?”

“She’s recently been diagnosed with epilepsy. She had a Grand Mal in the pigpen if one of the workers hadn’t found her the pigs might have eaten her,” Nate smirked and scoffed at the looks on their faces, as they digested what he said.

“Pigs will eat anything. She’s unable to work now while they find her the right medication, which is why she needs to be admitted into hospital while they test the different tablet contributions to find the best one for her.”

“And let me guess she won’t go in and leave you unprotected, hence the forms,” Gemma added.

Nate nodded in reply to Gemma before answering Jax’s other question, “She can travel but is unable to drive herself.”

“OK phone her, I’ll arrange for someone to pick her up, you’ll both stay in Charming this weekend while we meet the lawyers and the rest of the family, and I’ll drive you back up myself.”

“OK, I’ll phone her now, and sort everything out. She will most likely want to talk to you though.”

“That’s fine. Gemma and me will inform everyone in the clubhouse what’s going on. You make that phone call and come and find me when she wants to talk OK?”

Waiting for Nate to nod in agreement, he waved Gemma out of the door, leaving Nate to compose himself before phoning his aunt.

“What are we going to tell them?” Gemma questioned Jax.

“The truth,” Jax stated.

“And Tara?” Gemma had to ask.

“She’s not welcome, at least until my and Lucy have guardianship.”

“And after then?”

“You might have to run interference because if I see her anytime soon, I’m not sure what I will do. And I don’t want to jeopardise getting guardianship by getting arrested.”

“OK baby. Whatever you need.” Gemma agreed, seeing all the pain Jax was hiding under the anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with how the original chapter one, so decided to rewrite it. Tell me which one you prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is something I teased over on my writers Tumblr (balladbloodwrites.tumblr.com) and will be updated there first. 
> 
> All the edited chapters will be uploaded on here.
> 
> Yes, this is my third WIP, it is just the way my mind works, I have to write what my brain wants me to write and not what I need to work on.
> 
> Expect more regular updates since the college I am studying my PGCE at is closed and so are all the schools I supply at, due to corvid-19
> 
> Stay safe and sane people, and listen to the government guidelines.
> 
> I always found Tara's character manipulative and just generally dodgy, I found her worse than Gemma because you at least knew Gemma's motive.


End file.
